Sakuno's secret
by Tany22
Summary: Sakuno tiene una doble vida que solo su familia conoce. ¿Cómo hará para que nadie la descubra cuando el príncipe del tenis se muestra tan interesado en ella?
1. La Idol Cherry

**Holaaaa a todooos!...hace mucho que no escribo...desde "la vida secreta de una adolescente americana", en la cual estoy trabajando en una segunda parte jejeje...bueno espero que esta historia sea de su agrado! queria avisarles que cuando ponga () quiere decir que se habla en ingles, tenia pensado poner la frase en ingles y despues la traduccion pero mejor me ahorro tiempo...jeje bueno disfruten y les agradeceriaa me dijeraan que les pareceee**

**Capitulo 1: La Idol Cherry  
**

Era una mañana muy movida en aquel estudio de fotografía, todos se aseguraban que las cosas fueran bien. El fotógrafo, que se encontraban tomando las imágenes daba órdenes a sus subordinados para que movieran las pantallas y luces alrededor de la escenografía y una joven.

-¡Cherry lo estas haciendo muy bien, solo gira tu cabeza un poco!-pidió el fotógrafo entonces la joven obedeció ni bien escuchar la misma orden de parte de su interprete.

-¡perfecto!-agradeció el fotógrafo y seguidamente tomo varias fotos-¡muy bien eso es todo por hoy, buen trabajo todos!-

La joven sonrío y luego comenzó a deliberar con su intérprete quien también era su asistente. El joven que no tendría más de veintitrés años revisaba la agenda de la joven en una tablet

No muy lejos de la escena se encontraban tres hombres vestidos con camperas negras que en su espalda decían "Cherry Security". Todos tenían cuerpos voluminosos pero eran jóvenes y apuestos.

El fotógrafo se acerco al lugar donde la joven se encontraba. Su nombre era Cherry Blossom, como siempre se encontraba vestida con ropas rockeras dignas de su estilo.

En aquella ocasión llevaba una remera blanca con mangas negras que decía "dangerous girl". Abajo vestía shorts de jean, unas medias rosas dos dedos arriba de la rodilla y unos borceguíes negros.

Pero no solo su ropa era su marca personal, seguramente lo que mas la representaba eran sus cabellos. Completamente rosados, un rosa muy pálido. Su flequillo cubría totalmente su ojo derecho y tenia algunos reflejos en un rosa mas fuerte al igual que en la ultima capa de su cabello. Este extraño look hacia juego con sus hipnóticos ojos carmín que no había nadie que no admirara. Y la frutilla del postre era el gracioso tatuaje de estrella que llevaba debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

Se decía que si mirabas a Cherry Blossom durante mas de veinte segundos te enamorarías de ella sin vuelta atrás.

-muchas gracias Cherry fue un enorme placer trabajar contigo-sonrío el hombre encargado de las fotografías, este extendió su mano para saludar a la joven. Cherry enseguida la acepto pero miro a su interprete para que le traducierá lo dicho. Luego de recibir el cumplido en su lengua materna, esta correspondió diciendo.

- (fue un placer trabajar con usted tambien)-el interprete iba a traducir lo dicho por la joven, cuando el fotógrafo sonrío dando a entender que había comprendido.

-bueno este estudio esta disponible para cualquier otro momento en el que quiera venir, así que no se olvide de nosotros- cuando la joven recibió la traducción contesto en su idioma y comenzó a despedirse de todos seguida por sus guardaespaldas.

Una de las asistentes del fotógrafo se acerco y observo junto con este como la joven desaparecía con un rostro alegre y jugueton.

-¿sabrá ella que esta entre las diez mas importantes del espectáculo?, que es la numero uno del Japón y considerada una de las mujeres mas hermosas del mundo-pregunto a su jefe.

-realmente "nadie" sabe lo que pasa en esa cabeza-contesto

Lejos de aquel lugar, las campanas anuncian la iniciación de clases en el instituto conocido como Seishun Gakuen.

Los estudiantes retrasados corren para asegurarse de lograr llegas, mientras que los demás se dirigen calmadamente a sus cursos.

-¡Ryoma-sama!-se escucha por todo el pasillo, el reconocido tenista giro desinteresadamente y se encontró con un enorme cartel que decía "Ryoma Echizen para Capitán" con algunos intentos de dibujos de el.

La castaña de coletas hacia danzar el cartel con emoción

-¿te gusta Ryoma-sama? Es para el partido de Ranking-sonrío. El joven levanto sus hombros sin ganas y continuo su camino, como iba sin prestar atención no pudo reaccionar cuando alguien doblo en uno de los pasillos y dio de lleno contra el.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, al principio sintió algo pesado sobre el y cuando levanto su mirada se choco con unos temerosos ojos rubí.

-¡Saku-chan!-exclamo la castaña al reconocer a su amiga, la joven cobriza ante el grito comenzó a levantarse aun después de encontrarse a gusto en el pecho del tenista.

-¡lo siento mucho Ryoma-kun!-se disculpo la joven con una leve reverencia

-mada mada dane Ryuzaki-murmuro el príncipe antes de continuar con su camino hacia el aula.

-¡Kya adoro cuando se pone así!-grito la castaña, parecía como si el joven fuera alguna suerte de idol.

La cobriza por su parte no dijo nada, simplemente sonrío y ambas continuaron caminando también.

-¿Por qué venias en esa dirección Saku-chan?-pregunto la de coletas cuando recordó que su amiga venia del lado contrario lo que le decía que ya se encontraba en el colegio cuando abrió.

-mi abuela necesitaba que revisara unos papeles que había dejado, así que me mando a mi en su lugar-respondió automáticamente, lo que enseguida calmo el interés de su amiga.

-¡mira mira Saku-chan, el cartel que prepare para animar a Ryoma-sama!-la de coletas mostró su obra de arte.

-esta, esta…-la joven pensó una palabra que no lastimara los sentimientos de la castaña, pero esta no parecía llegar.

-horrendo, tenebroso-dijo alguien detrás de las jovencitas.

-¿a ti quien te pregunto uniceja?-exploto la de coletas

-vamos Tomoka, todo el mundo sabe que eso es simplemente espantoso-continuo el joven ego centrista

-¿y tu podrías haberlo echo mejor?-

-¡pues claro! Tengo dos años de experiencia en clases de dibujo, es muy seguro que puedo hacerlo mejor que tu-menciono logrando que como siempre una fiera batalla se desatara.

La cobriza dejo de prestarle atención a la guerra en medio del salón y simplemente se acomodo en su asiento.

En medio de la pelea de gritos entre Tomoka y Horio, comenzó a sonar un tema musical bastante movido y pegadizo. Era una mezcla entre la música electrónica y el metal.

Todos enseguida buscaron el lugar de donde provenía la melodía.

La cobriza detuvo su mirada en un grupo de chicas que sonreían y hablaban animadamente desde que llegaron.

-¿es el nuevo single de Cherry Blossom?-pregunto una de las jóvenes emocionadas.

-¡así es ¿no es genial?!-contesto la dueña del celular del que provenía el sonido.

-¡es sensacional, lo escuche en el concierto de Kyoto fue uno de los mejores conciertos de mi vida!-dijo otra joven

-¡si Cherry tiene una voz tan bonita y un rostro hermoso!- Enseguida como era normal en aquel curso, todos comenzaron una conversación acerca de la famosa cantante.

Como era de esperarse las mujeres halagaban a la artista por su voz y su increíble forma de vestir, pero los hombres comenzaron una disputa sobre los mejores atributos corporales de esta.

Unos minutos después de que la gran conversación diera inicio el profesor llego al lugar y todos tuvieron que guardar silencio.

La joven cobriza hacia un rato largo que se encontraba perdida en el paisaje del cielo azul y por eso no escucho a su profesor cuando la nombro.

-¡Ryuzaki Sakuno!-se escucho el eco de la voz enfadada.

La joven se levanto sobresaltada sin entender nada. Todos enseguida empezaron a reír de la despistada joven.

-Usted más que nadie señorita Ryuzaki debería prestar atención-la regaño el hombre y la joven simplemente bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

Unos asientos más atrás, el príncipe del tenis observaba como la joven tímida volvía a su asiento con su rostro sonrojado. No supo que fue lo que mas le gusto, como la cobriza mordía su labio inferior por los nervios o su inocente sonrojo que la hacían ver tan delicada.

De todas formas, como había acostumbrado hacer desde hacia tres meses cuando regreso de Estados Unidos, ignoro por completo aquellos sentimientos hacia la cobriza.

Dos horas mas tarde todas las canchas se hallaban completamente llenas debido a los partidos de ranking y el se encontraba calentando para su partido.

-¡vas a perder Echizen!-rugía Momoshiro Takeshi desde la cancha de al lado, por su parte el príncipe lo ignoraba completamente.

-mada mada dane Momo-sempai-

-¡seguro que Ryoma-sama queda como capitán!-canto Tomoka desde las gradas, a su lado Sakuno observaban al príncipe que parecía molestar a Momoshiro.

-etto ¿Tomo-chan no deberías alentar a Kaoru-sempai?-pregunto la cobriza en una voz leve para no despertar la furia en su amiga como seguramente haría. Al parecer el noviazgo de la castaña y el conocido tenista "serpiente", no era muy normal. Estaban mas tiempo peleando que juntos y ya habían roto infinidad de veces, la mayoría era inducida por la chica megáfono.

-¡Ese cretino no me necesita!-respondió Tomoka con un rostro molesto. Fue entonces que Sakuno descubrió porque su amiga alentaba al príncipe. El novio de la castaña le había prohibido alentar al príncipe y como estaban peleados ella haría "todo" para molestarlo, como de costumbre.

La cobriza sonrío levemente y luego regreso su mirada a las canchas, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con dos ojos ámbar que la observaban. Se sonrojo como de costumbre y el bajo su gorra y sonrío.

-¿otra vez están coqueteando Ryoma-sama y tu?-pregunto Tomoka y esto hizo sonrojar fuertemente a la cobriza. Ahora que llevaba el cabello largo y suelto sus rizos caían libremente y cuando se ponía muy, muy nerviosa comenzaba a morderse el labio y tocar su cabello

-no coqueteamos-murmuro y entonces su amiga sonrío

-están todo el día mirándose y sonriéndose ¿eso no es coquetear?-dijo la castaña

-veras Tomo-chan eso es imposible, Ryoma-kun solo piensa en tenis-contesto la cobriza cambiando su nerviosismo por tristeza

-si, Kaoru también pero es por esa razón que siempre consigo que de alguna manera piense en mi y no en el tenis-

-pero aun así, Ryoma-kun tiene un gran futuro como hijo del samurai del tenis es por eso que el tenis es aun más importante-

-excusas Sakuno, si te lo propusieras podrías hacer que Ryoma cayera a tus pies-

Los partidos comenzaron y ambas jóvenes se sumieron en gritos de aliento, luego de una hora entre juegos y juegos los puestos habían sido divididos. Ryoma demostró cuanto había mejorado en America y ocupo de inmediato el puesto de Capitán.

Kaoru por su parte logro vencer a Momoshiro y se convirtió en el sub capitán.

-¡felicitaciones Ryoma-sama!-grito Tomoka corriendo para saludarlo-sabia que lo lograrías-

-Tomoka fssssssh-se escucho detrás de la castaña. La de coletas no giro ni respondió, simplemente continuo hablando con Ryoma que la ignoraba a ella.

-¡demonios Tomoka, ya dije que lo siento!-exploto Kaoru en unos segundo tomo a su novia y la beso apasionadamente.

Cuando ambos se separaron, la castaña guiño un ojo a su amiga.

Por su parte Sakuno se acerco al nuevo capitán y lo felicito, Ryoma la observo durante algunos segundos le sonrío solo para ella. Estaban disfrutando de un momento único de los dos, cuando una melodía comenzó a sonar.

-¿moshi, moshi?-contesto la cobriza, el príncipe vio como la joven comenzaba a alejarse del grupo pero no lo suficiente lo que le permitió escuchar una parte de su conversación por teléfono- (lo siento Jack pero estoy en la escuela ahora…¿no puede ser en otro momento?...ya veo entonces…)-Ryoma dejo de escuchar la conversación, se encontraba completamente sorprendido de que la misma joven a la cual el había ayudado para aprobar Ingles como dos años seguidos, lo hablara tan fluidamente.

-Ryuzaki mejoro en Ingles-dijo Ryoma para la pareja, Tomoka lo miro extrañada.

-¿de que hablas Ryoma-sama? Sakuno aun tiene desaprobado Ingles-eso no podía ser cierto luego de escucharla hablar como si fuera su propia lengua.

Volvió su cabeza buscando a la cobriza pero esta ya no estaba.

- (Cuéntanos Cherry ¿como es el mundo de los famosos?)-pregunto la presentadora de un importante programa para adolescentes.

- ( bueno, no es como se muestra en las películas, es muy difícil. Tengo que trabajar muchas horas y revisar que todo este bien lo que lleva mas horas aun y cuando me doy cuenta estoy en la cama durmiendo.)-

- (eso suena duro)-comento la mujer-(¿estas a punto de cumplir dieciséis años, verdad?)-

- (Si así es)-

- (Así que con todo este trabajo, ¿como haces con tus amigos y vida privada?)-

- (Bueno lo primero es lo primero. Siempre tengo tiempo para mis amigos y familia. pero ellos saben que mi música es importante para mi, así que aceptan mis horarios)-

- (Cherry háblanos sobre tu vida, ¿como era tu vida antes de convertirte en una famosa cantante?)-

-.(Nací aquí en Japón, pero cuando cumplí dos años me mude a New York. Empecé a estudiar guitarra y escribir mis canciones. Un día, estaba en la escuela tocando para el club de teatro y quien luego seria mi manager estaba ahí por su hija. Me vio y me dijo que tenia potencial y luego regrese a Japón pero ya como una cantante profesional)-

- (mucha gente, en especial yo, quieren saber si hay algún chico en tu vida ahora)-

- (los únicos chicos en mi vida son mi asistente y mis guardaespaldas)-

-Tank you so much for this interview Cherry, y esto fue "todo sobre Cherry". Véanos la próxima semana para una entrevista con el famoso modelo de revista Kei Iwasaki (muchas gracias por esta entrevista Cherry)-


	2. VIP

**Holaaaa, bueno muchas graciaas a todos los que leyeroon mi historiaaa,espero que les este gustandooo...  
**

**Bloddy cherry, kuriko-chan y AnikaSukino 5d, muchas gracias por sus comentarioos!...fueron las primeraaas y por esooo les dedico este capitulo a ustedes…muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia y comentarla es muy importante para mi. Bueno espero que este capitulo les gusteee nos vemos!**

**Capitulo 2: V.I.P**

Ryoma se paso toda la tarde buscando a la joven cobriza que había desaparecido desde los partidos de ranking y aquella llamada misteriosa ¿Quién seria ese tal Jack?.

En ese instante levanto su mirada y se encontró que la joven Ryuzaki bajaba de la cortina de alambre tejido . Lentamente comenzó a acercarse, parecía completamente segura de que nadie la vería.

-Ryuzaki-la llamo cuando llego hasta ella-where have you been? (¿Dónde has estado?)-

-nowhere, why?-seguidamente cuando la cobriza escucho su propia respuesta se tapo su boca.

-así que si sabes hablar ingles después de todo ¿Por qué lo ocultas?-la cobriza comenzó a ponerse nerviosa pero aun así se quedo allí parada.

-yo tengo que irme-

-¿de donde venias Ryuzaki? Se que te escapaste-la joven se sobresalto por aquel comentario.

-¡Sakuno!-llamo alguien del otro lado del muro. Cuando el príncipe guío su mirada se encontró con un hombre de veintitrés años cabellos negros un tanto revueltos y unos serios ojos celestes.

Estaba vestido con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa desabrochada, la corbata había sido sacada y se encontraba sobresaliendo de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Mientras que el saco colgaba en su hombro sostenido por su mano.

-Jack-dijo la joven levemente.

-forget this (olvidas esto)-informo entregando entre el alambrado lo que parecia un celular de pantalla tactil de ultimo modelo. Era todo rosa con stralles negros y transparentes, además tenia dos colgantes uno era una calavera y la otra eran dos letras que el joven no pudo llegar a ver puesto que la cobriza lo guardo.

-Tanks-dijo la joven y luego dio vuelta rápidamente.

- Remember our date after school. Do not have to kidnap you. (Recuerda nuestra cita luego de clases. No hagas que tenga que secuestrarte.)-menciono con una sonrisa picara el hombre, mientras tanto el tenista sacaba conclusiones por su cuenta.

-See ya!-saludo la cobriza y luego corrió a su aula. Ryoma se quedo enfrentando con la mirada al extraño hombre pero este solo lo observo unos minutos y luego desapareció.

-¿¡Sakuno donde estabas!?-pregunto Tomoka alterada por buscar a su amiga durante toda la mañana.

-lo siento Tomo-chan mi abuela me pidió un favor-mintió la joven, Ryoma que venia llegando escucho aquello pero no dijo nada. Solo observo como la joven regresaba a su asiento y comenzaba a charlar animadamente con su amiga.

Al parecer la pequeña nieta de la entrenadora se encontraba metida en algo muy grande y el lo iba a averiguar.

Para la salida todos se encontraban en los casilleros. Tomoka y Sakuno planeaban, una salida juntas y hablaban sobre la tarea que debían preparar.

Ryoma las observaba de cerca cosa que no fue desapercibido por Momoshiro.

-¿Qué tanto miras Ryoma?-pregunto sonriendo.

-no molestes Momo-pidió el tenistas

-¡Oh vamos todos saben que te mueres por la nieta de la entrenadora!-Ryoma dio vuelta y observo seriamente a su amigo. El nunca había pensado en otra cosa que no fuera el tenis y su gato. Lo que llevaba a que el no podía estar interesado en Ryuzaki.

Solo estaba devolviendo el favor a su entrenadora vigilando a su nieta.

Una vez estuvo limpio de conciencia, volvió nuevamente su mirada a las jóvenes. Para ese entonces ambas ya habían salidos.

-voy a ir a la tienda de discos ¿ quieres acompañarme?-pregunto la de coletas- el nuevo disco de Cherry sale hoy y quiero comprarlo, al parecer viene con un póster autografiado-sonrío emocionada, su joven amiga era fanática de aquella cantante y no dejaba de repetir lo fabulosa que era.

-lo siento Tomo-chan, tengo mucho trabajo en casa-se disculpo suavemente y luego ambas se despidieron.

Cuando la cobriza se quedo completamente sola, el joven oji ámbar comenzó a acercarse.

-¿vas a encontrarte con ese sujeto de antes?-pregunto, la joven se dio vuelta sorprendida pero de inmediato suavizo su rostro al saber quien era.

-Ryoma-kun ¿no deberías estar entrenando?-

-hoy no-respondió cortante

-vi tu partido, fue sensacional has mejorado mucho en America-

-Ryuzaki no cambies de tema ¿vas o no vas a encontrarte con ese tipo?-quedo callada unos segundo y luego suspiro

-si, lo voy a ver-

-¿Quién es?-

-nadie que conozcas-respondió rápidamente y con un deje de molestia.

-¿y porque están juntos?-

-sabes Ryoma, una cosa es prestarme atención y otra es meterte en mi vida privada. Los hombres con los que me encuentre no son tu problema, no recuerdo haberte dado el derecho para ello-el tenista la observo sin creérselo. Sakuno Ryuzaki, la misma que tartamudeaba y lloraba por cualquier cosa se encontraba erguida y con su mirada fija en el. Había hablado con seguridad y sin temblores.

-ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana-saludo la joven y corrió unos cuantos pasos hasta un auto negro, el cual arranco ni bien ella entro.

Ryoma por su parte se quedo estático, no sabia cual era la razón por la que su cuerpo se impulsaba tanto al saber que Ryuzaki andaba con alguien.

Como ella había dicho no era su problema.

Al día siguiente en el almuerzo, Sakuno, Tomoka, Kaoru, Momoshiro y Ryoma tenían una agradable reunión.

-no puedo creer que halla estado durante tres horas parada en esa fila y no conseguí ni el cd ni el póster-se quejo la de coletas mientras atacaba su comida.

Sakuno ni siquiera había empezado, desde hacia rato se encontraba perdida en su teléfono.

-yo no puedo creer que me hallas obligado a esperar contigo fsssh-se quejo el novio de la castaña.

-¡todo fue tu culpa! Seguro que tu aura de asesino asusto al dueño y termino por cerrar-

-tu eras la que ensordecía a todos-

Como era de costumbre la pareja comenzó a pelear nuevamente. Ryoma que se mantenía en silencio observaba que la cobriza no tocaba su comida y parecía hipnotizada.

-¿Qué CD querías conseguir Tomoka?-pregunto Momoshiro

-el nuevo de Cherry Blossom-

-si, Ann también estaba emocionada por conseguirlo-recordó el oji violeta-esta a punto de dar un concierto y quiere que la lleve-

-¿Quién es esa?-pregunto Ryoma

-¿bromeas verdad?-pregunto Momoshiro-¿es que no ves noticias? ¿No te informas de lo que sucede a tu alrededor?-

-no me interesa-

-¡Cherry Blossom es la mas famosa cantante de todo Japón, es simplemente increíble y solo tiene dieciséis años, como nosotros!-

-tengo que irme mi abuela me necesita-dijo la cobriza de pronto

-valla Saku-chan Sumire-sensei si que te explota-comento Momoshiro

-no es eso, mi abuela esta un poco débil y tengo que ayudarla-sonrío amablemente, todos se quedaron observando como la joven desaparecía aun con su celular.

-¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a tu novia Ryoma-kun?-pregunto Momoshiro de manera burlona, el príncipe lo miro seriamente y luego se levanto y tomo el camino de la cobriza.

Se sentía un tanto patético al seguir a Ryuzaki de aquella manera pero no podía evitar su naturaleza curiosa y es que toda Ryuzaki era un misterio.

No sabia quienes eran sus padres, pues siempre estaba con su abuela. No sabia como era que tenia tan buenas notas cuando siempre desaparecía entre clase y clase y lo que mas le llamaba la atención era ¿Quién era el sujeto por el que la cobriza se había escapado?

Como sospechaba, cuando fue hacia la oficina de su entrenadora se encontró que la joven no se encontraba allí. No iría tras ella como la vez pasada, esta vez estaría tranquilo e ingeniaría un plan para recaudar información sobre la joven.

Por alguna razón presentía que la joven estaba metida en algo, algo grande.

-¿Ryoma-sama porque quieres saber sobre la familia de Sakuno?-pregunto la joven castaña se encontraba sentada al lado de su novio quien también parecía ligeramente sorprendido.

-solo contesta-ordeno

-bueno, tiene un padre y un hermano. Su padre es un gran tenista y vive en Inglaterra

Y su hermano es un jugador de bascket muy conocido y vive en Estados Unidos. La madre de Sakuno murió de una enfermedad cuando ella tenia cinco años. Como su papa tenia que estar siempre viajando por sus torneos Sakuno y su hermano mayor se quedaron aquí con su abuela. Hace tres años una de las ligas de basketball escogió al hermano de Sakuno para que jugara con ellos y entonces tuvo que mudarse a Estados Unidos y se llevo a Saku-chan con el, por alguna razón que no se ella regreso un mes antes de que tu lo hicieras-

-¿y estaba diferente en algún modo?- pregunto el príncipe

-bueno, siempre la eh visto como la misma Sakuno pero después de regresar no para de ayudar a su abuela o desaparecer de pronto.-

-¿hablaron sobre eso? ¿Puede ser que tenga algún novio?-

-no, no, no Sakuno es muy tímida y si lo tuviera lo sabría-

El tenista dejo en paz a la pareja, ahora sabía un poco más sobre Ryuzaki pero no había respuestas en cuanto a las extrañas desapariciones y el sujeto que había visto con ella.

Suspiro, así no era el y no permitiría que una cosa así comenzara a sucederle.

Paro en medio del pasillo y decidió hacer lo que hacia mejor. Jugar tenis.

Una dulce, armoniosa y poderosa voz era lo único que se escuchaba en todo el estudio. Detrás de los controles se hallaban tres hombres y un cuarto que observaba todo desde una posición mas alejada.

-con unos cuantos coros podría funcionar-comento uno de los hombres.

-la letra es fabulosa, muy realista-aporto otro

-¿Cómo es que una joven de quince años puede escribir así?-pregunto el tercero seriamente, esta vez mirando el hombre de traje con un tablet en su mano quien al parecer era el asistente de la joven en la cabina.

El hombre no contesto y pronto la canción termino, la joven que se hallaba dentro de la cabina apareció con su mágica sonrisa y su inusual cabello.

-(¿Cómo estuve?)- pregunto la hermosa joven, entonces los tres hombres le sonrieron.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que había continuado con su entrenamiento, Ryuzaki no apareció y el intentaba que eso no le importara demasiado.

No muy lejos del lugar donde el tenista practicaba se encontraban dos jóvenes. Ambas escuchaban una canción en su celular que llegaba hasta los oidos del tenista.

Era la misma voz del tema de una de sus compañeras, pero esta vez el ritmo era un poco más suave. Por alguna razón esa voz le era muy conocida y le traía recuerdos.

….flash back…..

Ya todos se habían ido, la escuela estaba sumida en silencio y bañada por el atardecer. Tuvo que quedarse un rato mas por haber llegado tarde así que cumplido su castigo regresaba a casa.

Un canto le llamo la atención, paso por el gimnasio y descubrió que provenía de allí.

Al acercarse escucho mas atentamente la voz, era tan hermosa y la letra aportaba un toque de calidez.

No pudo descubrí el rostro de la dueña de aquella voz, se encontraba con una campera de capucha que ocultaba su rostro.

…fin flash back….

Si definitivamente esa voz la había escuchado antes.

En el camino de regreso a su aula, se dio cuenta que esa Idol era muy conocida en toda la escuela. Todos parecían simpatizar con ella aunque escuchan un tipo diferente de música.

Al entrar al salón se encontró con un par de compañeros alrededor de una mesa, todos murmuraban y reían. Entre ellos se encontraba Horio Satoshi.

-¡mira, mira Ryoma ¿no es esto una verdadera belleza?!-pregunto tomando la revista que estaban viendo y mostrándosela descaradamente.

Una joven, en una posición muy sexy se hallaba sentada y con un insinuante traje de baño violeta con una divertida calavera y algunas cadenas.

Tenia un cuerpo perfecto debía admitir, era hombre y hasta a el le gustaba, de todas formas lo disimulo. Pero no era su cuerpo lo mas llamativo allí, si no sus cabellos. Aquella extraña cabellera rosada con mechones magenta. Además tenia unos rebeldes y profundos ojos carmín, justo debajo de su ojo izquierdo llevaba una estrella negra tatuada.

-¿Quién es esa?-pregunto intentando sonar desinteresado.

-¿de veras nunca has visto este paradisiaco cuerpo?- Ryoma respondió a esto levantando sus hombros ligeramente.

-no tienes remedio-contesto Horio-esta Ryoma, es la princesa de la música, la diosa con el cuerpo mas ardiente que existe-

-contrólate y solo limítate a contestar-

-esta es Cherry Blossom-termino Horio

-¿Qué hay con ella que hace que todos se vuelvan locos?-

-no me sorprende que no lo sepas, pero en la Idol numero uno de Japón, tiene millones y millones de fans en todo el mundo además de una hermosa voz-

-hmp, mada mada dane-

-¿¡Sakuno como lo conseguiste!?- se escucho el grito por toda la clase, enseguida las miradas se dirigieron a la castaña y cobriza. La de coletas tenía en sus manos un CD y un enorme póster de la misma joven que Ryoma había observado hacia unos minutos.

-¿Quién se murió ahora?-pregunto Horio de mala gana.

-cierra la boca feo-pidió con rencor la megáfono-¿Cómo es que conseguiste que Cherry Blossom firmara el CD Sakuno? Revise todo su itinerario y tenia una firme de CD pero dentro de una semana-

-sabia que tu cumpleaños se acercaba así que le pedí a un amigo que la conoce que le contara sobre ti, así que se mostró muy emocionada por firmarlo-contesto Sakuno en voz baja y con un poco de vergüenza.

Cuando Tomoka guío su mirada nuevamente al CD se encontró con la dedicatoria.

-esta en Ingles-dijo la de coletas.

-si, pues no habla nuestro idioma ¿recuerdas?-dijo Horio con molestia.

-cierto ¿Ryoma-sama?-pregunto la joven castaña el nombrado la observo fríamente.

-que Ryuzaki lo traduzca-

-lo siento pero mi ingles esta un poco oxidado-dijo con tristeza, Ryoma no comprendió como podría mentir de aquella forma por algo sin sentido.

El príncipe tomo el CD en sus manos y observo detenidamente lo que parecía ser una perfecta y prolija caligrafía.

-Feliz cumpleaños Tomo-chan,-comenzó a traducir-es un placer tener un fan como tu, espero seguir viéndote en mis conciertos te desea suerte con todo mi amor, para mi fan numero uno Cherry-todos se abalanzaron a rodear a la joven enseguida y Sakuno comenzó a ser apartada.

-¡Es increíble Tomoka Cherry te nombro su fan numero uno ¿ya la conocías?!-

-¿se harán amigas?-

Mientras mas preguntas había, mas alejaban a la cobriza sin tener mucho cuidado.

-¿Qué es eso que ocultas Ryuzaki?-pregunto Ryoma todos dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con una tímida Ryuzaki.

-El CD autografiado y el póster es un regalo mío, este es el regalo de mi amigo para ti-menciono la cobriza y luego le tendió un pase con tres letras V.I.P

-¿¡Queeeeeee!?-dijeron todos

-es un pase libre y especial para los siguientes conciertos que Cherry Blossom va a dar-

-¡No lo puedo creer!-dijo la castaña-¿¡Como Sakuno como!?-

-ya lo dije Tomoka, un amigo me ayudo mucho-

-¡no importa, no importa, me diste el mejor de los regalos Saku-chan, eres increíble!-

-lo mejor, para mi mejor amiga-

-¿Qué hay de nosotras Sakuno, no somos tus amigas también?-enseguida un tumulto de chicas comenzaron a rodear a la joven cobriza para que les proporcionara un pase VIP.

El amigo del que Ryuzaki hablaba era seguramente el mismo sujeto con el que la había encontrado, entonces, si esa tal Cherry Blossom era tan famosa como decían y Ryuzaki había conseguido cosas tan importantes significaba que tal vez era mucho mas que una simple amiga con aquel sujeto.


End file.
